605_superpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9 - We're Gettin' Heat
Timestamps 0:00:00 - A sneak-preview of Bix's article for SBNation on The Big Show's failed boxing career in 2006 0:07:51 - TGBL's recent appearance on the Jim Cornette Experience and Wrestling Funerals Bix: That’s a thing they do with somewhat regularity, like it’s one of those cultural things kinda like Mexico. Mexico, I mean, that’s what they do, like. I remember there were photos of Antonio Pena’s funeral with the open casket and stuff, and that’s not – I mean that’s one of those weird cultural things, I guess? I’m trying to feel that I’m forgetting something else. TGBL: I heard Dr. Mike Lano went to Antonio Pena’s funeral and put Cocaine and Ecstacy into the casket. Bix: That’s terrible. TGBL: Yeah, but it’s also probably true. (laughing) ''- a discussion based on Wrestling Funeral shenanigans, stemming from Dr. Mike Lano taking photographs of Louie Spicolli in his casket at his funeral.'' 0:19:52 - Follow-Ups (The Hangman and Marc Gullen) TGBL: Do you think in the competitive eating circles he says “oh I beat Joey Chestnut!” – does he lie in that world the same way he does in the professional wrestling world? Bix: "I went to Japan and trained Kobayashi in the Dojos…" - a follow-up on The Hangman (Bruce Pobanz), where the guys find out he used to be a competitive eater. 0:27:33 - A discussion on the passing of "Iron" Mike Sharpe 0:39:17 - 45th Anniversary of Ivan Koloff defeating Bruno Sammartino for the WWWF Title in MSG to a muted crowd TGBL: Yeah, and I watched the film the other day and it may be one of the last times Bruno worked without a wig, cause he still had his big bald spot on top of his head. Bix: (laughing) When did he start wearing the wig? TGBL: I don’t know, obviously because there was the Brady Bunch perm and then there was the Beatle Mop-top hairdo. I’m gonna guess he started wearing it shortly after this if he wasn’t already wearing one previous to this, but it looked like he wasn’t wearing it in the match from what I saw. ''- after a discussion on the title-switch, the conversation derails off into a tangent about wigs in wrestling.'' 1:02:53 - Dennis Of The Week There are three parts to this installment of Dennis Of The Week, with videos regarding Dennis giving a locker room speech , The Lupus Ladder Match Incident, and the backstage antics of Sex Appeal Ronnie Steal . 1:27:53 - A continued discussion from last week on Fakes in Wrestling TGBL: (laughs) Well, Godbold does his exercise video – and you should all watch it because it’s ridiculous – and then he does a promo and he’s in front of some backdrop where he’s written his name in what looks like silver marker – it just looks so cheap – and Godbold’s doing this interview. It’s like... imagine a video by the Ultimate Warrior in an echo chamber, and that's what it is. The reverb is turned up through the roof and this guy’s just like “UHHHH!!! AHHHH!” doing his Ultimate Warrior interview (laughing) and he looks ridiculous. TGBL: Beau sent me the tape and it’s 3 guys in a 3 way match, and it is one of the worst matches of all time, but it’s hysterical in and of itself. These guys are screwing up every move, and it just looks awful, and I wrote to Beau, I was like “That’s amazing – were they actually trained?” and Beau wrote back “Believe or not, one of the guys has been working for 20 years. ''- a copious discussion on various videotapes sent to Beau James over the years of "wanna-be" wrestlers, such as Godbold, Chezrae, and Rock 'n' Roll Roy Toy.'' 1:37:39 - Chuck Austin's injury and the lawsuit against the WWF Bix: He wasn’t going to – apparently the story was that he wasn’t going to until he saw the video and he was outraged, but the thing was was that WWF’s key witnesses – as far as being the expert witnesses – were Gorilla Monsoon, Killer Kowalski, and also Dean Malenko was there as the guy to take the Rocker Dropper safely on pads to show that it was a safe move that Austin took wrong. The problem was – should I explain this or should you explain this part? – Gorilla couldn’t keep from being Gorilla, and he was sorta even though the nature of the trial it didn’t make any sense - he sorta tried to act like wrestling was all on the level? You know, “Muhammad Ali confronted me and I got him up in an airplane spin and that was the last I’d heard of Muhammad Ali…” - on Bruno Sammartino being named as the prosecution's key witness, alongside a different news video on Chuck Austin finally being uploaded to YouTube after a number of years. Notes This episode spawned multiple origin stories for numerous characters that would eventually be created as characters for the Superuniverse Top 10, including: * Yomamba The Jungle Savage * Sex Appeal Ronnie Steal * Godbold * Rock 'n' Roll Roy Toy.